


Really, Really Bad

by wherethereaintnofuture



Category: Glee
Genre: How Do I Tag, Sad, Sebastian feels bad, Sebastian is sad, but can only show it in the privacy and safety of his dorm room, hes sad, pining!Sebastian, regretful!Sebastian, set directly after Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherethereaintnofuture/pseuds/wherethereaintnofuture
Summary: Fuck. That was the only thing running through Sebastian’s brain as he makes the somewhat panicked walk to his dorm room.What the hell was that? That wasn’t what was supposed to happen. I fucked up. This is bad. Really, really bad.(Sebastian regrets what happened in the parking garage during Bad)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Nick the Warbler & Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 8





	Really, Really Bad

**Author's Note:**

> okay look. i hate how this turned out so pls don't be too hard on me. this took an insane amount of time for no reason. 
> 
> sebastian has feelings spread the word

Fuck. That was the only thing running through Sebastian’s brain as he makes the somewhat panicked walk to his dorm room. He attempts to shake clear his mind, taking a deep breath and shoving his hands in his pockets. Slowing his pace, the man looks up from the ground and puts on the most collected look he can. He can’t let anyone see what’s going on inside his head. He prides himself on his ability to hide his thoughts, his feelings. The moment he lets people in, he’ll lose all respect. It’s not worth risking. He manages almost to make it to his dorm without any interruptions until Nick runs up in front of him, abruptly stopping him in his tracks.

“Sebastian! What happened back there?” The boy snaps, out of breath and seemingly just as panicked as his captain. Sebastian looks to him, forcing away the frown that wishes to form. He knows seeing Blaine hurt because of him hurt Nick and the rest of the group as much as it did Sebastian. The latter simply smiles before calmly responding. 

“Nothing. We’ll talk about it at practice,” Sebastian answers, giving Nick’s shoulder a quick pat before moving around him to continue towards his dorm room. Nick turns to face him, watching him leave, his jaw limp at the vague response he received. 

Sebastian finally reaches his room, entering and making sure the door is closed before dropping his facade. He leans back against his door, allowing his chin to drop to his chest and his eyes to close as a sigh escapes his lips. A million thoughts flood the man’s head as he stands there, barely able to focus on one before a new one comes to the front of his mind. _What the hell was that? That wasn’t what was supposed to happen. I fucked up. This is bad. Really, really bad. What am I supposed to do? Fuck. Is he okay? He has to be. God, he’s going to hate me- more than he already does. That wasn’t the plan._

In an attempt to free his mind, he quickly gets up off the door, beginning to pace around his room. Running his hands through his hair, he tries desperately to keep his mind clear of the image of Blaine lying there on the ground, writhing and groaning in pain as he clutches his slushied face. His attempt, though, falls short, and he leans his face into his hands, silently begging himself to get over it. He tries not to think about how he let himself slip. When Blaine lay there on the ground, he froze. Seeing Blaine like that awoke a feeling in him he wasn’t used to. He’s Sebastian Smythe. He’s not supposed to have regrets. He’s not supposed to care about people. Not according to most of those who know him, at least. And for the most part, that’s true, bar a specific Warbler- or ex-Warbler. Of anyone that he could’ve hit, Blaine is the absolute last he wanted to. 

Sebastian falls back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling as he contemplates possible solutions. He could just ignore it entirely, go to practice the next day and pretend it never happened. That’d never work, though. The rest of the Warblers would only bombard him with questions until he gave them an answer they were satisfied with. Not to mention, he can only imagine the shit the McKinley kids are going to do. His hands move to rub his face as he audibly groans at his incompetence. After what feels like hours of laying and thinking and groaning, he finally makes a decision. Tomorrow, he’ll just have to go to practice and tell them the truth. He put rock salt in the slushy meant for Kurt. He didn’t mean for it to hit Blaine- that’s not what he wanted. Satisfied enough, he sighs, sitting up and changing out of his uniform. 

For the rest of the afternoon and through to the evening, he can’t think about anything but Blaine. That night, as he lies in his bed, he contemplates messaging him. Telling Blaine that he’s sorry, he didn’t mean for him to get hit and hopes he recovers quickly. Maybe even throwing in a little flirting in typical Sebastian style. _No, no, you can’t. He won’t believe it anyway. You’re the last person he wants to hear from._

The boy sighs, turning his lights off and rolling onto his back. God, how he wishes he could go back in time and fix this. But he can’t. Tomorrow, he’ll have to go out and pretend that none of this bothers him, pretend it’s just a small setback in his grand plan. For a moment, he thinks maybe his vendetta against the New Directions is unwarranted. Look what it’s already done! _No, it’s fine,_ he thinks. _It’ll work out. It always does._

**Author's Note:**

> please dont comment on any inaccuracies between this and the canon glee plot ty


End file.
